


And Then There Were Three

by SushiOwl



Series: Pigments and Pentacles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moving Tattoo(s), Pack Feels, Schmoop, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You okay, Carina?" Stiles asked, sitting down in his chair.</p><p>Carina chewed at her bottom lip a second. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you guys something," she said, straightening up. "Formally."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Three

**Author's Note:**

> There's no sex in this. I am a lazy butt.

When the door opened and the bell jingled, Peter didn't look up from his phone. The scent told him it was Stiles. He heard Stiles and Carina greet each other, but he continued to focus on what he was doing. He didn’t even react when Stiles gave him a customary kiss on the cheek to say hello.

 _Always, I want to be with you,_ his phone sang.

"Are you playing Robot Unicorn Attack?" Stiles asked, and Peter barely grunted in answer, too busy trying not to explode.

Carina let out a laugh. "I introduced him to it. He's been concentrating on it for about an hour. Sometimes he growls."

That made Stiles snort.

Peter jumped when he should have dashed, and his unicorn shattered to pieces. "Dammit," he mumbled, finally looking up from his phone to find Stiles and Carina smiling in his direction. "What?"

"You're kind of adorable," Carina said with a grin, and he gave her a half-hearted glare.

"Did you get tired of Pokémon?" Stiles asked, moving closer and putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders.

Peter just grunted and pulled Stiles closer, nuzzling his neck. He was agitated that he didn't have as quick of reflexes as he thought he had, and Stiles’s scent always proved to soothe him like a balm.

"Get a room," Carina said with a laugh, going back to sketching a piece for one of her own long time customers.

Stiles chuckled and kissed Peter’s hair. "Hey," he said, and Peter looked at him. "I have an idea for another tattoo."

"Oh?" he asked, lifting a brow. "And that would be?"

"I want a wolf to match my fox on my other side," Stiles said with a smile.

"Gross," Carina sang out, grinning anyway.

Peter’s face was probably lit up like a Christmas tree. He was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. "I can definitely do that," he told his mate, who was smiling widely too. "Just give me some time to draw it up."

"I want it blue and black like yours," Stiles said, sliding his hand under Peter’s short sleeve and covering the tattoo on his shoulder. "With red eyes."

"Anything you want," Peter replied, pulling him into a hot, drawn out kiss. They didn't even part when Carina started making fake gagging sounds. Stiles just lifted his hand and flipped her off.

* * *

Three days later, Peter was done with the wolf drawing. It mirrored the fox pretty well, though it had a broader head, rounded ears and a thicker body. He was eager to show it to Stiles, who had been good and hadn't bothered him to see the work in progress.

"Holy shiiit," was Stiles’s opinion when he finally saw it. He put a hand over his mouth and looked amazed, which stroked Peter’s ego thoroughly. 

"Oh, let me see!" Carina said, coming over to look. "Oh wow, I am so jealous right now. You did this without a reference, didn't you?" she asked, and Peter nodded. "That's so damn talented. I want to be like you when I grow up."

That made Peter laugh. "You're well on your way," he told her. "I'm jealous of you sometimes too." Peter still wasn't any good at New School.

Carina beamed at him, blushing just a bit and looking intensely pleased.

Peter instructed Stiles to take off his shirt and get up on the table, going to wash his hands. He pulled on a pair of purple latex gloves. He'd set up his station already, knowing that Stiles would want to get right into it. He wiped down Stiles’s side and took a couple minutes to make sure the wolf was aligned correctly. Then he grabbed his machine.

"How is your reading going?" Peter asked as he started to in the outlines, Stiles’s hand braced on his knee.

"Good," Stiles said on a sigh. "No witch is going to take me off guard again."

"Should I even ask what that means?" Carina inquired from her spot, not even looking up from her drawing.

"A witch tried to eat me, but then Peter bit her head off," Stiles explained. "And I set her corpse on fire."

Carina actually looked up. She looked at a loss as to what to say, so she just went with, "Ah. Good times."

Stiles chuckled. "Yeah."

"Certainly an experience I won't soon forget," Peter added.

The rest of the lining went easily. Stiles squeezed his leg a few times as Peter was inking on his ribs, but other than that he was fine. The coloring went swimmingly, and Peter lost himself in the work until it was done.

"There," he said, wiping the tattoo with green soap and rolling back to get a good look at it. "What do you think?"

Stiles pushed himself up and skipped over to the mirror, gasping at the sight of his tattoo. "It's so good, Peter," he said, shooting Peter a grin. "It's perfect."

"Let me see," Carina said, rolling over on her stool. Stiles turned to show her. "Oh, wow, that is _nice._ It's going to be gorgeous when his heals."

"About that," Stiles said, laying his hands over the tattoo. They glowed a soft white for a few seconds, before he withdrew them. The tattoo looked amazing, no redness or anything.

"What the..." Carina tried, touching the tattoo gently. "That was badass! I know you said you were learning magic, but I've never seen you do it. What else can you do?"

Stiles laughed, looking down. His tattooed sprang to life, the wolf chasing the fox around his stomach and back. When the wolf caught the fox, they touched noses before heading back to their original spots.

Carina was wide-eyed and speechless, and it made Peter chuckle. Her face was so cute when she was astonished. It made him want to pat her head and say 'there, there.'

"That..." Carina said finally, reaching up to push her dark bangs up. They fell back into place immediately. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen."

Peter had to agree.

Soon Carina's client showed up, and everyone went back to their own work.

* * *

The next day, Carina smelled of anxiousness when she arrived, and Peter lifted his brows in her direction. "Everything okay?" he asked carefully.

She nodded as she put her stuff as her station. "Yeah, I just... have something to ask you and Stiles." She fidgeted a bit. "Can we wait until he arrives?"

"Okay," Peter replied slowly, nodding.

He could only imagine what had Carina so nervous. Was she leaving? Had she found a pack she wanted to belong to and wanted to move closer to them? Peter would miss her terribly, because she was a wonderful person, and Peter was used to her presence. He wanted to continue running with her on full moons too. They'd gone three times, and it had been a delight.

When Stiles arrived, Peter had given up on acting nonchalant and was pretty sure he smelled like anxiousness too. Stiles couldn't scent them though, and he just planted a kiss on Peter’s cheek as he wanted by and headed to his desk. But then Stiles seemed to feel the combined weighted gaze on his back and turned around.

"What did I do?" he asked, eyes flicking between the two of them. "I have an alibi."

Peter snorted. "It's not you. Carina has something to tell us." He looked at the other wolf and found her looking hunted.

"You okay, Carina?" Stiles asked, sitting down in his chair.

Carina chewed at her bottom lip a second. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you guys something," she said, straightening up. "Formally."

Peter and Stiles looked at each other, and Stiles gave a small shrug. It only worried Peter more. "Go ahead," he told her, bracing himself.

Carina wet her lips, before she stood up and curled his hands into fists at her sides. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I want to join your pack," she said, looking determined, before her face shifted to worry. "I mean, I-I would like to request--um--formally--to be part of... your pack." She dropped her face into her hands.

Peter was surprised. Then his face split into a grin. "Oh," he said, standing up and walking over to her. "Of course." He paused and looked at Stiles. "If you are alright with it too?"

Stiles blinked at that, though he was smiling. "Why does what I think matter? I'm not a wolf."

"You may not be a werewolf, but you are pack, and packs are a democracy. You have a say, and I wouldn't ignore it," Peter told him.

Stiles blinked at that, before his face settled into fondness. "In that case, I'm totally cool with it."

With a nod, Peter turned and enveloped Carina in his arms, and she sagged against him, sniffling. "Welcome to the pack," he told her, and she nodded against his neck.

"Are we the Hale pack of Palo Alto now?" Stiles asked, grinning wide. "Or are we the Stilinski-Hale pack? Hale-Stilinski? That feels like marriage."

Carina laughed against Peter’s shoulder, before she pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "I love you guys so much," she said in a shaky voice.

That had Stiles on his feet, moving over to hug Carina too. "Love you too, lady. I've been thinking of you as pack since day one, to be honest." He grinned at her as she sniffled.

Peter pressed a kiss to Carina's hair, much happier than he thought he would be.

* * *

The next day, Stiles presented Carina with her own pentacle, and she laughed as she put it on. "It's so pretty," she said, showing off her long neck with the adornment.

"Everyone in the pack gets one," Stiles informed her, grinning. Then he squawked as Carina ruffled his hair.

"Since I'm officially pack, can I raise a concern?" Carina asked.

The smile Peter had gained from watching them faded a bit. "Of course," he said, a bit worried now.

"Can we get a radio up in this place?" Carina said with a huff. "It's too damn quiet."

Peter let out a bark of a laugh, grinning. “Sure. I’ll see about that.”

That night after the shop closed, Peter and Stiles bid goodbye to Carina, who hugged them both at the same time, beaming. After she turned away to head to where she was parked, Peter caught Stiles’s hand and turned them in the direction of his apartment. 

But then Stiles started to pull him across the street, and Peter was confused. “What are you doing?” he asked, allowing himself to be pulled, but it wouldn’t go quietly.

“I’m being spontaneous,” Stiles replied, smiling.

“At two in the morning?”

“Is there a better time?” Stiles asked, laughing.

They ended up at an overlook a few blocks away, looking out over part of the city. Stiles leaned against him, so Peter put his arm around him and dropped a kiss on his head. He had to admit this was kind of nice, just them enjoying the view and each other’s company. It made Peter feel content and just a bit sleepy.

“Hey,” Stiles said.

Peter didn’t look at him, just let out a little “Hm?”

“Tell me you love me.”

Peter’s eyes opened wide, and he whipped his head toward Stiles, surprised. Stiles was gazing at him with so much affection in his face that Peter had to smile back. “I love you,” he said, and he meant it.

Stiles smiled wider and bit his lip. “Tell me again.” He moved closer, their faces inches apart.

Peter looked at his lips then back at his eyes, before he lifted his hands and took hold of Stiles’s face. “I love you,” he said again with just as much conviction.

Stiles laid his hands over Peter’s, eyes almost golden in the lamplight. “I want you to tell me that for the rest of our lives,” he said, letting out a sigh. “Because I love you too.”

Oh. Oh god. Peter hadn’t anticipated this. He wasn’t prepared. He felt his eyes misting over, and he pressed his face to Stiles’s neck, holding him tight. Stiles held him back, chuckling and calling him a ‘silly Squishywolf.’ Peter hadn’t known he was capable of this kind of happiness.

It would only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> -incoherent screeching noises-
> 
> They make me want to write them getting married and settling down in Beacon Hills. And maybe adopt a kid. I won't write it! I won't! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME. I only have one idea left, lol. :| We'll see what happens.
> 
> Next update by **Eventuallyyyyyyy.** I've forsworn deadlines. They're too stressful.


End file.
